In Dreams of Yesterday
by LeChatRouge
Summary: Even before being nearly forked by the cook of the dinner she worked at, Meera was having a shitty day. Her entire world changes. Her dark past will clash with her not so bright future and she'll have to deal with monsters, an absent godly mother, who doesn't seem to find the time to claim her and a quest that looks like suicide. Charming right?


**Hi! **

**Well, here is my first PJO fanfic. I really hope you like it and please let me know if there's any mistake so I can fix it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Percy Jackson, just my OC's (sadly)**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**A Dog's Life**

Even before being nearly forked by the cook of the dinner she worked at, Meera was having a shitty day.

First, she'd woken up at 5 am covered in cold sweat from a recurrent nightmare that crept her out more than she was ready to admit.

Then, due to sleep deprivation she had arrived late for her shift at the dinner, which had pissed her boss, big time. And because of that, he had told her she'd be the one tidying and cleaning the place. Great. But don't let yourself be fooled, that was not even as bad as what followed.

So, when the time to close the place arrived and everyone had already gone home, she was still there with a broomstick in one hand and a dustpan on the other.

She had managed to clean more than a half of the main room when she heard a weird noise coming from the kitchen.

For a moment, she froze in her place. All of the horror movies she had seen in her life running through her mind. '_I am so not gonna ask if there's anyone there'_ she thought tightening her grip on the broomstick. Swallowing hard, she began to move towards the source of the noise as silently as possible.

Slowly, she peered into the kitchen and let out a relieved sigh when she didn't see anyone. "You're such a wuss." she told herself half- chuckling as she got into the deserted place. Inside, the scent of the food was still so strong that her stomach rumbled rather loudly.

"I'm starving..." she clenched her hands on her belly trying to silence it. Not an easy task as she hadn't had dinner jet "Holy F-! there in absolute silence. She shut her eyes and took in a deep breath to try to calm herself down.

"Emil, you scared me. What are you...?" she started, but quickly, her voice faded as she took in the sadist glint in his eyes as well as the evil grin "Emil?" she whispered, hating how weak she sounded. Without even knowing, she began to take steps backwards until her back hit the steel counter.

With widened eyes, Meera saw the man stretch his arm and grab a huge fork and move towards her. Never loosing his grin.

"Now, now demi-god, I'm also starving so how about you stay put while I slice you in tiny, little bits?" he said and his voice sounded as though it was distorted. Meera blinked several times, trying to process his words. It was nuts!

"You're not Emil." Meera said uncertain, while she blindly patted the counter in search for something to defend herself. Her broomstick long forgotten on the floor thanks to the previous scare.

"Well aren't you a smart girl..." he replied licking his lips with hunger in his eyes "Not for long!" and then, he launched forward with the fork aiming straight at her.

In a matter of seconds, she turned to grab the handle of a frying pan and then swung it with everything she had. She flinched when the pan hit the man's face making a cracking noise.

However, even after the mighty blow, the _thing_ turned again as though nothing had happened. Ready to attack again.

Meera sprinted towards the exit in a desperate attempt to get away from him, but was intercepted instead seconds before she could reach her escape. She quickly found herself caged between his mighty arms.

"Ooh come on, that's it? That's everything you've got? And here I was thinking that you'd be special..." she had to hold her breath as his foul breath made her want to vomit. "Whatever, all of this has only made me more hungry so, time for a quick snack" the thing said, chuckling at his own jokes. Meera wriggled in his grip, kicking and growling at him as menacing as she could. However, all her efforts only caused him to laugh even harder.

"You demi-gods are so brave. And stupid. Even when you're about to die-" he started, again calling her something that made no sense whatsoever.

Nonetheless, before he could continue with his rambling, the doors connecting the dinner hall and the kitchen burst open revealing two teenagers. A boy and a girl, probably about her age.

"I'd release her if I were you" the girl said in a calm but stern voice, her eyes never leaving him.

"Run!" Meera cried, in an attempt to avoid having anymore deaths on her. The _man/thing _burst out laughing, obviously not impressed by the newcomers.

"As I was saying, you demi-gods are so arrogant and stupid that it's almost funny."

"I'd do what my friend here said. She doesn't like to repeat herself." said the boy before doing something that left Meera completely stunned. He stretched his arm towards the sink and then, it began to shake so bad she thought it'd explode. But it didn't. No, instead Meera saw in awe how the water flowed magically towards him until making the shape of a trident.

"Well, well, if it's not the son of Poseidon gracing us with his presence tonight." the man made a mocking bow, still holding her against him.

"Release her. Now." the girl said once again. Behind her, Meera felt the man's chest rumbling with laughter.

"You want me to release her, little hero? Fine by me" and then, he violently tossed her to the side making her hit her head against the counter and therefore, loosing consciousness.

What a fine day indeed.

* * *

**I know, I know. It's really short but this is just a kind of introduction, I'll try to make the next chapters longer.**

**So, that said, what did you think? Please let me know because I'm not sure if I should continue it.**

**Thanks for reading ;)**

**C.A.B.**


End file.
